The Dangers Of a Bloody Sky
by Red Distress
Summary: She always wondered what would happen if she, a self proclaimed assassin, was sent to Hunter X Hunter. Sora also wondered what would happen if she had a yandere obsessed with her. Well... she got it in one shot. Fortunately, she is under the guise of a boy, they're already bad enough, hopefully they won't find out. Hopefully. Where Gon isn't innocent AT ALL.
**_Disclaimer; the obvious, I don't own Hunter x Hunter, only Sora and any random character that's an OC._**

 ** _A/N: Comment are much appreciated!_**

 ** _No BETA._**

* * *

 _What happened to me? Where am I?_

* * *

 ** _~!Flashback!~_**

 ** _Laughter sounded around me. "Hey Ugly! Where's your manga now?!" I grind my teeth, the bastards had the nerve to touch my Hunter X Hunter collection. I could feel my temper rise, I couldn't suppress my raging bloodlust anymore, not that I really tried._**

 ** _3rd P.O.V_**

 ** _Hidden eyes were shining with bloodlust, seconds ticked by before something happened, causing the fury of an already irritated mini sky goddess to unleash itself._**

 ** _She was lost in the thoughts of blood raining down, she_** ** _didn't notice or feel it, but her body did, blood dribbled down her chin as a punch was delivered to her unguarded stomach._**

 ** _Sora looked through her bangs, mismatched eyes peered at the people before her. Hair as black as the night sky shifted to the right, no longer covering her eyes. Faster than the human eye could catch, she stabbed the one who punched her. Blood that was not only hers dripped to the floor, the stabbed person,_** _the male, **as she referred to him in her thoughts as,**_ ** _could not speak as there was pencil lodged in his throat, only gurgles came were heard from the bleeding male._**

 ** _Screams ripped through the crowd that was once in control. Tilting her head, Sora tried to process what she had done. Sora supposed that guilt should've been filling her, but she couldn't feel any. Satisfaction urged her to continue what she had finally done._**

 ** _"Ne... Why are you screaming? I'm just repaying you... After all, it's only fair." Came a soft voice, a voice that no one had really heard before. Eyes that were looking at the stabbed male were now pinned to her. A girl, probably the_** _male's girlfriend_ ** _looked the young 16 year old with tearful angered eyes. Sora met the girls eyes without flinching._**

 ** _"What?" Sora said, blank eyes stared at the girl. With a rage filled scream the male's girlfriend lounged, pocket knife in hand, the girl obviously intended to stab Sora. But before she could be within a yard of Sora, a pen stabbed through her eye._**

 ** _"I should work on my aim. You'll all help me, by being my moving targets."_**

 ** _~*Time Skip*~_**

 ** _"Ah~ I got blood all over me..." Sora said walking away from piles of mangled corpses, some more bloody than others. "I hope they'll remember not to touch my manga in the next life~."_**

 ** _Arriving at a small purple apartment complex, she climbed three stories to get to her black door with golden and sky blue accents. Sora opened the door with a silver key that dangled from her neck. As she stepped in, she saw her other volumes of Hunter X Hunter on her floor. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._** _What?_ ** _Sora never left her books on the floor. Before she could ponder anymore, she slipped, the stupid blood on her flip-flops made her slip on the tile floor._** _This is going to hurt..._ _ **She thought. The floor was getting closer.**_ _I hope I don't get a concussion from this._ _ **Time slowed down, the Hunter X Hunter manga her head was about to land on started to glow brighter than the sun, blinding her already sensitive eyes.**_ _Eh?_ _ **Her body stopped mid fall. She was suddenly levitating upside down. Right. Above. Her. Manga. Time started moving again and she was dropped**_ _into_ _ **the manga.**_

 _ **"AHHHHH!" Her voice came out in a girlish scream. Golden and sky blue eyes were wide in fear. Darkness surrounded her, the opposite of the brightness that was coming out of her manga just moments ago. A dark chuckle resounded in the darkness.**_

 _ **"Enjoy the Hunter X Hunter world~ Dear Sora~!"**_ _Where have I heard that voice?_

 _ **~*Now*~**_

"Oh... Wait. Why is my voice so high?"


End file.
